


Dark Messages

by rogueshadows



Series: Visions [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Force Visions, M/M, Mild Blood, Panic Attacks, in a vision
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 15:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11315835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogueshadows/pseuds/rogueshadows
Summary: Deep in the vision now he stands to follow the sound, seeking the path back home. He moves through the crowd with the ease of unreality, until he reaches the battered doorway where he’d last seen her face. Beyond the threshold he hears her again, beckoning softly to him in Jedhan as he nearly sobs. He does not enter, physically trembling but still dares, show me something.





	Dark Messages

After Jedha and Scarif he dreamed in white hot flashes, waking with gulping gasps for air, the sounds choked from his lungs like engine failure. In the visions he saw flame and dust, the bright face of his mother etched into the horizon as it crumbled. Shaking with anxiety he tried to ground himself, listening to the sound of Cassian’s soft breathing across the room, glad he hadn’t woken. Since the catacombs Bodhi knew something was different, unable to shake the growing awareness of the force around him. He remembered being sensitive in childhood, though it felt like a different distant life. His mother had soothed him then, admitting that she sensed things too. He remembered feeling her presence in the force most of all, a string tugging at his wrist no matter where he went. Since her death he yearned for it. 

He put on his shoes and jacket as quiety as he could as not to disturb Cassian as he slipped out into the quiet base. He went to the hangar to work on some snowspeeder in need of maintenance, the banality of mechanical tasks a break from his mind. When he got there he still couldn’t focus though, tired and overwrought, he sat on the wing of the ship and sighed. He’d spent too many night like this in a row and it was wearing on him. Chirrut had offered to meditate with him before but at the haunted look in Bodhi’s eyes he didn’t press. In the silence now he wondered if that had been a mistake, if the fear of what he would sense was holding him back.

He sat in the silence and decided to try for the hell of it, crossing his legs carefully the way he’d seen the Guardians sunning themselves on the steps of the temple. In closed his eyes and tried to picture himself there with them, the open view of the bustling market, the myriad of voices carrying over the din. He sat taking in the memory with his senses, swearing he could feel the arid air on his skin. He hears his mother’s voice, like a bird on the wind, fluttering just out of reach. Deep in the vision now he stands to follow the sound, seeking the path back home. He moves through the crowd with the ease of unreality, until he reaches the battered doorway where he’d last seen her face. Beyond the threshold he hears her again, beckoning softly to him in Jedhan as he nearly sobs. He does not enter, physically trembling but still dares,  _ show me something. _

The vision goes dark almost instantly, leaving him with no more semblance of Jedha, no concrete surroundings at all other than the darkness. He thinks, trying to pull back the threads but is flooded with flashes of chaos, places he has never been, and a view of Cassian’s face contorted in pain as he lies alone somewhere. There is blood pooling around him as his skin pales, leaving Bodhi sick with horror. Bodhi runs without horizon, wanting to stop but unable to break out of his own mind. His mother calls out again ‘ _ be brave my son, please’  _ the sound echoing into nothingness as the scene crumbles. 

Opening his eyes and scrambling off of the ship Bodhi fell to his knees on the cold ground, his heart was pounding and he couldn’t shake how real she sounded, how scared. Most of all he wanted to get to Cassian, to see that he was okay but he couldn’t move, lungs burning as he tried to catch his breath in panic. Cassian ran into the hangar then, hair mussed from sleep eyes searching frantically as Bodhi wondered  _ how _ . When he reached Bodhi he crouched down to meet his eyes, voice frantic as he asked Bodhi what happened. Bodhi just shook his head and curled against the other man’s chest. He shut his eyes as his head throbbed leaving him unable to speak or think beyond the engulfing fear for Cassian’s life.   
  
Cassian didn’t press for answers again, instead focusing on getting Bodhi back to their room. As they curled up in his bed Cassian felt frozen with anxiety, wishing he could see whatever frightened Bodhi so much, murmuring reassurances into the other man’s hair.

“You’re in danger, something is going to hurt you, you were,” Bodhi spoke suddenly but broke off with a shiver, not daring to speak the word  _ dead _ . He continued because he had to, “I’m terrified and I don’t know how to stop it.”

Cassian didn’t know what to say but he believed Bodhi intrinsically, just as he had believed the scared voice calling across the base to find him. He wanted to promise to stay by Bodhi’s side, to escape the vision that way, but they both knew he couldn’t.

“I’m always in danger,” he started, feeling guilty at the scarred look in Bodhi’s eyes. “I’ll make it though, you have to trust I’ll make it back,” he continued, searching Bodhi’s face for a sign that he was okay. Bodhi wasn’t, couldn’t shake himself of the hollow feeling in his chest and knew he would have to do something more to protect Cassian than sit idly by. He couldn’t voice that now though, he had scared Cassian badly leaving them both frayed. Bodhi took a shaky breath and spoke, clasping Cassian’s hand.

“I trust you.” The words were true and they both needed rest, Bodhi made no move to get up but Cassian didn’t seem to care as they lay there in silence trying to get some rest. Bodhi was grateful when he heard the other man’s breathing even, feeling calmer but still unable to sleep. Staring up at the ceiling he made his choice, he’d speak to Luke in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, thank you for reading, second, I didn't know I was really writing more of this until it was finished. I have some ideas of where it could still go but they are very vague so it's all a mystery~


End file.
